And the Dream ends
by Shini06
Summary: RikuxSora La suite de Lost between Dream and Reality! Bonne lecture! Et merci pour les reviews!


Auteur : Shini06  
Couple: Riku x Sora  
Source: Kingdom Hearts  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas.

And the dream ends…  


Sora descendit les escaliers. Il arriva dans la cuisine où se trouvait Kairi qui lui préparait à manger. Quand l'adolescent passa le seuil de la pièce, la jeune fille se retourna et lui sourit gentiment. Il répondit à son sourire par un autre, plus petit, puis il s'assit à la table. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis que Riku était à l'hôpital ? Six mois ? Huit mois ? Où était-ce un an ? Le brun ne savait plus rien. Un plat avec deux oeufs et du bacon se posa devant lui. Il leva la tête et fit un léger signe de tête en remerciement. Kairi s'installa en face de lui avec son propre plat. Ils mangèrent en silence.

- Tu vas aller lui rendre visite encore aujourd'hui ?

Pas de réponse. Juste un hochement de tête. La jeune fille soupira, ne savant plus quoi faire. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait fait sa déclaration à son ami, mais celui-ci l'avait rejeté gentiment, lui répondant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une relation pour le moment. Mais ce n'était pas cela. Sora était éperdument amoureux de... Riku. La façon dont il le regardait quand il était à son chevet, la façon dont il lui parlait pour essayer de l'atteindre, la façon dont il lui prenait la main... Tout cela était devenu beaucoup trop pesant pour Kairi et elle arrêta d'accompagner le brun. Un bruit de vaisselle la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- J'y vais.

Sora lui sourit et sortit de la pièce, laissant l'adolescente seule devant son plat froid. Elle finit par se lever, lava son assiette et s'effondra dans un fauteuil où elle pleura sans bruit...

Le jeune homme, âgé de seize ans à présent, courut jusqu'à l'hôpital. Quand il y arriva, il se dirigea vers la chambre numéro 602, dont il connaissait le chemin par coeur. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il y trouva, comme d'habitude, un jeune homme légèrement plus âgé que lui allongé dans un lit blanc. Un sentiment de pureté ressortait de cette pièce aseptisée, tellement blanche, avec ce visage paisible au centre qui dormait. Qui aurait cru que la personne à qui appartenait ce visage était, autrefois, le prince des ténèbres ? Le brun s'approcha lentement, puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant la main du garçon.

- Hé, Riku...

Il porta la main à ses lèvres, lui effleurant les doigts légèrement. De fines gouttes coulèrent le long de ses joues et tombèrent sur le lit blanc. Il reposa la main et observa les traits fins de son ami, les yeux trempés. Riku avait l'air si calme et content. Sora se demanda à quoi pouvait bien rêver son ami, s'il rêvait. De lui ? Non, sûrement pas. Peut-être de Kairi...

- Tu sais, il y a quelques semaines, Kairi m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait...

Un silence. Le brun renifla et essuya ses larmes. Il regarda au loin, à travers la fenêtre, et commença à parler d'une voix monotone.

- Mais je l'ai rejetée... Gentiment... Car je ne l'aime pas comme elle m'aime. La seule personne que j'aime...

Le brun tourna son regard vers son ami. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant et avait une teinte un peu plus claire. Ce n'était plus du gris, mais de l'argenté. Il était un peu plus maigre, mais c'était normal après tout. Sora tendit sa main et la posa sur la joue de Riku.

- C'est toi...

Puis il la retira. L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres. Il avait un regard vague et triste depuis que son ami n'était plus là. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa vie... n'avait plus aucun sens.

- Pourquoi ne reviens-tu donc pas ? Même si tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments envers moi, nous pourrions toujours être amis, non ? Ou peut-être est-tu trop dégoûté à cette idée-là? Riku... Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie ! Je... Je suis perdu sans toi, je ne suis rien...

Aussi près que son ami pouvait être, seul son corps l'était, car son esprit divaguait loin, très loin de lui. Dans un monde où la douleur et la tristesse n'existent pas, Riku vivait en paix, sans aucune contradiction, avec son Sora imaginaire.

- Soraaaaaaaa !

Un jeune homme brun clignota des yeux plusieurs fois, puis il se leva, regardant aux alentours. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appelait... L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux, retirant les quelques grains de sables qui insinués dedans. Soudain, quelque chose le plaqua par terre.

- Ahhh! RI-KU !

Un rire lui parvint. Riku était au-dessus de lui, souriant comme un bienheureux. Il finit par se relever et tendit une main à son meilleur ami qui la prit, souriant également. Ils échangèrent un regard puis un baiser, et commencèrent à courir le long de la plage, faisant la course. Ils étaient heureux, et cela se voyait. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être là...

Riku enfouit son nez dans le cou du brun. Il fit quelques baisers papillons et laissa une marque rouge sur la peau douce et sensible de son ami. Puis il remonta lentement pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Si, je le sais, car je suis aussi heureux que toi que tu sois ici, avec moi. Tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Pourtant, tu n'es pas totalement avec moi en ce moment...

Le jeune homme posa un regard interrogateur sur son amant. Pas totalement avec lui ? Il ne pensait qu'à lui, ne dormait qu'avec lui, ne passait du temps qu'avec lui. Sora lui sourit tristement.

- Oui. Une partie de toi n'est pas ici, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Cette partie de toi reste attachée à un autre monde, loin, très loin d'ici. Le jour où tu l'abandonneras, nous vivrons ici à tout jamais, et nous n'aurons aucune chance de nous quitter. Je t'appartiendrai tout autant que tu m'appartiendras. Pour toujours…

Riku resta silencieux. Il regarda les nuages au loin, le regard vide. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait donc ? Il ne comprenait pas. Tant de mystères… Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au temps où il était dans le mauvais camp. Le mauvais camp… Que faire ? Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Il était évident qu'il voulait rester avec Sora. Oui, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour lui. L'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés retourna au brun.

- Comment je peux faire ça ?

Sora lui sourit. Un sourire tellement chaleureux et heureux. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision, mais pourquoi sentait-il une partie de lui refuser ce choix ? Pourquoi à l'intérieur de lui entendait-il une voix lui crier qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il se… réveille ? Mais ce n'était pas sa voix. A qui appartenait cette voix ?

- Quelle voix, Riku ? Je n'entends rien.

- Ah, désolé. J'ai pensé tout haut. Alors ?

Sora… C'était sa voix ! Mais pourtant le brun était juste en face de lui, alors comment ? Le plus jeune prit la main de l'aîné et l'entraîna dans l'eau tiède et salée de la mer. Il avait un sourire mystérieux sur le visage mais Riku n'avait rien vu, tellement absorbé par ses pensées.

- Riku ? T'es toujours là ?

- Hein ? Ah, désolé…

- Bon, ferme les yeux. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, n'ouvre pas les yeux…

L'adolescent fit comme on lui demanda et il ferma ses yeux. Il sentait le vent souffler dans sa chevelure et l'eau bouger aux mouvements des vagues. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que son ami faisait, mais il avait totalement confiance en lui. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de froid le toucher de part et d'autres ce qui le fit frémir. Qu'était-ce ? Riku fut tenté d'ouvrir les yeux. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Ces touchers étaient familiers… Serait-ce des… Sans-cœurs ?

- AAAAHHHHHH !

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés couru jusqu'à la plage, essayant de se débarrasser des créatures noires qui s'agrippaient à lui. Il cessa de courir quand il vit Sora. Riku lui prit la main et se mit à courir mais son ami ne bougea pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sora ? Dépêche-toi ! Il faut s'enfuir d'ici !Le brun avait toujours ce sourire plaqué sur son visage et avait la tête légèrement baissée, de sorte que Riku ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Une étrange aura émanait de Sora et l'adolescent eut un regard inquiet. Les Sans-cœurs s'approchaient de plus en plus mais son ami ne bronchait pas. Il releva lentement la tête et le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté regarda son amant avec effroi.

- Que… ? Comment… ?

- Riku, tu es bien naïf… Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment tu avais fais pour atterrir dans ta chambre d'un jour à l'autre ? Ce n'était pas un miracle… C'est juste que tu avais sombré dans les abîmes de ta tristesse mais dans celles-ci se trouvent tes plus grandes craintes. Ton passé durant lequel tu t'es battu contre ton meilleur ami. Ce monde que tu as crée de toutes pièces est en train de t'engloutir à jamais car ton rêve et tes craintes n'ont pas pu s'harmoniser, alors l'un deux a pris le dessus, et c'est ton passé qui l'a fait… Tu es en train de mourir, Riku.

Le temps se figea. Tout sembla s'arrêter pour Riku. Ceci n'était donc… qu'un monde fait de toutes pièces… Sora n'était pas vraiment Sora… Mais où était l'original dans ce cas ? Sombrer dans les abîmes de sa tristesse ?

Une voix à l'intérieur de lui criait à pleins poumons qu'il devait revenir. Mais où ? C'est à ce moment-là que la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui avait versé un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Son corps frissonna. Il était dans le coma… Et cette voix était en fait Sora qui l'appelait pour que celui-ci revienne. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je suis en train de… mourir ?

- RIKU ! NON ! RIKU !

- Eloignez-vous s'il vous plaît. Nous devons l'emmener d'urgence aux soins intensifs.

Le personnel de l'hôpital emmena Riku dans un brancard alors que Sora les suivait en courant. Il entrèrent dans une salle qui lui fut interdite d'accès. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre la porte, pleurant. Il n'allait pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Riku ne pouvait pas mourir… Non…

La petite lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte était allumée et le brun décida de s'asseoir en attendant. Son cœur battait rapidement. Une peur immense lui nouait l'estomac et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Sora craqua une nouvelle fois et pleura encore et encore.

- Sora !

Kairi arriva en courant. Elle prit Sora dans ses bras dans un élan de réconfort, pleurant elle aussi. La jeune fille lui murmura des paroles à l'oreille, essayant de le réconforter. Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas. Il était dans une sorte de transe, le regard complètement vide, les yeux rougis par les pleurs et les paupières enflées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Cette scène était familière au personnel de l'hôpital. Ils voyaient ça tous les jours, ils s'y étaient habitués. Ceci était normal pour eux, mais Sora était totalement désespéré par cela. Si Riku venait à mourir, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait… ? Il n'aurait plus rien, rien du tout…

- Il… ne vas pas mourir n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescente le regarda sans rien dire puis elle le serra dans ses bras de nouveau. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle hésita avant de répondre, ne connaissant pas trop la situation de Riku. Mais avant tout, la jeune fille voulait réconforter son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…

- Riku…

Le brun enfouit sa tête dans les bras de son amie, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes, ne sachant quoi faire. Si seulement il pouvait aider Riku par n'importe quels moyens… Il donnerait même sa vie pour lui…

Mourir était une idée si saugrenue pour Riku, lui qui avait mené tant de combats, se battant sans relâche, et il allait tout simplement… mourir ? Comme ça, sans se battre. Et dire que la seule personne à blâmer était lui-même. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il avait les mains sur le sol. Son regard était vide.

_- Riku… N'abandonne pas ! Je t'en supplie… J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire…_

Les poings du jeune homme se refermèrent. Il se leva et regarda son rêve s'éparpillait en mille poussières. Au centre était son Sora imaginaire, avec un sourire machiavélique. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas d'armes rien.

Riku commença à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui. Toujours rien. C'est alors qu'il vit un bâton en bois à l'air solide. Il alla le ramasser précipitamment, puis fit face à son ennemi. Un morceau de bois… Il était retourné en enfance, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas seulement qu'un jeu.

- Sache que je n'abandonnerai pas. Depuis longtemps à présent je cherche à rentrer chez moi, à retrouver les miens, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais lâcher les bras !

Un rire sadique s'éleva et le faux Sora releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient jaunes, sans pupilles ni rien, juste jaunes.

- Et tu crois que c'est avec ce simple morceau de bois que tu arriveras à vaincre tes peurs les plus grandes ? Celles qui te hantent depuis des années à présent mais lesquelles tu n'as jamais voulu voir en face ? Tu t'es toujours voilé la face, pensant qu'on te manipulait, que ce n'était pas vraiment tes choix. Libre arbitre ou bien destin ?

La créature s'avança, chacun de ses pas laissant des traînées noires et visqueuses. Riku recula au fur et à mesure que celle-ci s'avançait, et arriva bientôt au bord de la plateforme. Autour de lui, tout n'était que étoiles, le vide semblait l'appeler.

Le sable, les arbres et la mer disparurent en poussière dorée, laissant une sorte de vitrail. Dessus, il pouvait voir Sora, Kairi, les deux compagnons de Sora et lui-même…

- Je suis désolé Sora…

C'est alors que le Sora imaginaire s'attaqua à lui.

- Ca fait bientôt deux heures… Cette attente me torture tellement, je n'en peux plus. Je sens ma détermination faiblir… Mes espoirs s'effaçaient…

Kairi caressa les cheveux du jeune brun. Il était toujours dans ses bras mais n'avait plus assez de larmes à déverses, ses yeux déjà trop fatigués pour cela. Ses paroles étaient telles des murmures à peine audibles. Elle resserra une nouvelle fois son étreinte, ne pouvant supporter de voir son ami dans un tel état. Sora s'était à présent endormi.

- Riku, je te jure que si tu ne reviens pas, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Tu entends ! JAMAIS !

Elle commença à pleurer son désespoir silencieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Des sans-cœurs ? Où suis-je ? Riku !

Sora n'arrivait pas croire la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux. Il y avait Riku et lui-même en train de se battre l'un contre l'autre. Mais il avait les yeux jaunes. Riku n'avait qu'un bâton en bois.

Le brun tenta de tendre ses bras pour atteindre son meilleur ami. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de corps consistant. Il était juste un esprit… C'est alors qu'il vit le jeune garçon à la chevelure argenté être en situation critique. Espérer combattre une keyblade avec un bâton tenait du suicide.

- RIKU !

Quelque chose se produisit alors. Etrangement, le bout de bois de Riku s'illumina et se divisa en deux. Il était à présent en possession de deux keyblades. Oblivion et… Oathkeeper. Comment ? Il ne put se questionner plus longtemps car la créature l'attaqua de nouveau.

- Eh bien ! Quel retournement de situation inattendu ! Les Keyblades préférées du Maître ! Nous allons voir si elles t'obéissent…

Les coups pleuvaient un par un, les enchaînements se faisaient sans relâche. Les deux combattants se regardèrent dans les yeux, haletant légèrement. Ils étaient au paroxysme du combat. Ce coup-là serait le final.

- As-tu peur de mourir ? Cette idée t'effraie-t-elle ?

L'adolescent prit une grande bouffée d'air. Tout était encore si confus dans sa tête, il ne comprenait rien. Que rejetait-il ? De quoi avait-il le plus peur ?

_- RIKU !_

Et c'est là… le déclic.

- Mourir n'est que la continuation de la vie, c'est quelque chose de naturel. Eventuellement, quand mon heure aura sonné, je mourrais… Mais cela ne m'effraie pas. Ce que je redoute… c'est la haine que je lis dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami quand il vient me hanter chaque soir. Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur de lui faire face et de voir son visage tel que je le vois dans mes cauchemars. C'est ça l'origine de mon monde imaginaire….

Le Sora en face de lui eut un sourire en coin et chargea. Riku se mit en position et chargea également. Les deux se croisèrent à toute vitesse et tout passa au ralenti. Une trace noire apparut sur le sol, et le sans-cœur disparut avec un cri de désespoir.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir ainsi… J'espère que tu reposeras en paix, là où tu es à présent…

Tout disparu à présent, s'envolant en milles petites étoiles blanches. Riku vit son corps disparaître également et il sourit, enfin en paix.

La lumière rouge s'éteignit. Kairi réveilla son ami gentiment et celui-ci bondi de son siège. Il courut jusqu'à la porte du bloc opératoire, attendant que quelqu'un en sorte. Finalement, un docteur ouvrit la porte. Il avait un air fatigué et passa une main sur son front ruisselant de sueur.

- Docteur… ?

Il regarda le jeune homme brun en face de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille prit place à ses côtés également. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement inquiet et il les rassura avec un sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures.

Les yeux de Sora s'illuminèrent. Il prit Kairi dans ses bras dans un élan de bonheur et commença à bondir partout.

- Dîtes ! Est-ce que je peux aller à son chevet, docteur ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et s'en alla, après avoir indiqué la salle au brun. Sora se précipita là-bas et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Là se trouvait Riku, endormi, paisible. Le jeune adolescent s'approcha du lit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Kairi lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait à son appartement.

- Riku… Je suis tellement heureux…

Il prit la main de son ami dans les siennes et ferma les yeux. Sans faire attention, exténué par tant d'émotions, il s'endormit, la tête contre le lit blanc.

Le garçon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, les laissant s'ajuster à la lumière. Il rencontra un plafond blanc et sentit de la chaleur venir de sa main droite. Il tourna la tête et son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un moment. Il avait le souffle coupé et n'osait bouger. Là se trouvait Sora. Etait-ce encore un rêve ?

Avec une certaine hésitation. Riku retira sa main et la posa délicatement sur les cheveux du brun. Il les caressa et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient aussi doux que la soie. Son cœur battait tellement vite à présent qu'il cru que celui-ci allait exploser. Sora remua une fois, puis deux avant de se réveiller. Il releva la tête et Riku reposa sa main sur le lit, essayant de sourire à son ami mais la peur et l'angoisse lui tiraillaient l'estomac. Et si Sora était venu pour lui dire à quel point il le détestait à présent ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent droits dans les yeux, sans ciller une seule fois. Et alors, soudainement, Sora se jetta dans les bras de Riku et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il renifla plusieurs fois mais Riku était trop choqué pour bouger.

- Riku ! Riku ! Enfin ! Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je… j'ai tellement de choses à te dire et… j'ai eu si peur que tu ne puisses plus jamais m'entendre ! Mais principalement je… je voulais te dire… que je t'aime Riku !

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés ne disait rien, il ne bougeait même pas. Et Sora eut peur. Peur qu'il ne soit rejeté.

- Je… je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'énerver ou quoi que ce soit ! Excuse-moi…

Il descendit du lit et commença à s'éloigner, se cachant le visage avec une main, tellement honteux. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main s'agripper à son poignet et il se figea.

- Sora… Ne pars pas… Moi aussi je… suis comme toi.

Le brun ne se retourna pas. Il commença à trembler légèrement, savoir restant coincée dans sa gorge.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Riku…

- Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Je t'aime réellement Sora ! Sora ! Regarde-moi ! Et dans les yeux ! S'il te plaît… je t'en supplie…

Le dit Sora fit comme Riku le lui ordonna. Il regarda son meilleur ami dans ses yeux et put y voir toute la vérité et la conviction de ses paroles. Il se jeta encore sur lui et l'enlaça à l'en étouffer, sentant de puissants bras autour de sa taille.

Le garçon à la peau pâle prit le menton de Sora entre ses doigts et approcha son visage pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire cet instant magique, unique. Il était en train d'embrasser son ami pour la première fois.

Ils avaient tous deux les yeux fermés et Riku demanda l'accès à la bouche de Sora en passant sa langue sur les lèvres du garçon. Il l'ouvrit et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et dansèrent ensemble. Finalement le baiser fut interrompu et ils avaient ce sourire béat que tous les amoureux avaient.

Riku et Sora rigolèrent et restèrent ainsi longtemps, racontant ce qu'il leur était arrivé ses dernières années. Ils essayèrent de rattraper le temps perdu, car nous n'avons jamais autant de temps que nous pensons en avoir…

FIN

Bon eh bien j'espère que cela vous ait plu ! Désolé pour le retard ! Peut-être que j'écrirai un autre chapitre encore avec un lemon mais c'est pas sûr. J'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration pour Riku et Sora… Sumimasen ! A bientôt et dîtes-moi ce dont vous en avez pensé !


End file.
